Wind driven toys are quite popular. For instance, familiar wind driven toys may include kites, toy sailboats, and pinwheels, among others. Toys for use in the outdoors are very popular and may be increasing in popularity with the recent increase of people enjoying outdoor activities. Quite often, even the slightest breeze may bring out a number of kite fliers, flying everything from the simplest kite to very elaborate stunt kites. Additionally, pinwheels, and other such wind driven toys can be amusing to watch on breezy days.
Wind-actuated toys may suffer from a serious drawback. Some wind driven toys may be static, in that the user of a kite or toy sailboat, for example, uses these devices while remaining substantially stationary. Such devices are incompatible with the desire to enjoy a breezy day while exercising. This drawback of these toys may be especially noticeable given the emphasis on activity and exercise prevalent in society today. It is quite well known that a sedentary lifestyle and maintaining a healthy body are mutually exclusive ideas. Therefore, it may be advantageous to have a toy, which would allow people to have fun on a windy day as kites, and other such devices allow, while also providing the opportunity for enjoying an aerobic workout. Such a toy may also encourage people to abandon indoor, sedentary habits and activities, such as video games, watching television, and the like.
A drawback of many other popular toys may be that they require a power source of some sort, whether batteries or otherwise. Advantageously, with the increased emphasis on environmental friendliness in all aspects of peoples' lives, a decrease in power consumption and/or disposable battery consumption may be beneficial and may be enjoyed by all. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a toy which does not require an outside, polluting power source. Furthermore, it may be advantageous to have a uniquely simple, nature-animated, non-polluting action toy.
It may also be advantageous to have a toy that would travel relative long distances with little or no force imparted to it by a user. Yet further, it would be advantageous to have an inexpensive toy that can be easily replaced if broken. It may also be advantageous to have a toy that may be relatively easily constructed, assembled and used, so that a person of any age may use it.